Secrets arent as thick as blood
by AlexandraS93
Summary: Bently Danvers never knew she had brothers. It becomes an interesting mix when you have 6 older brothers, a mix of magically and fanged alike, Each take her under their wing, but what happens when shes a hybrid of all of them combined.
1. Truth be told

**Hey guys this is the first covenant story ive done, so enjoy and please R&R will be muchly appreciated!  
>Dont own the covenant, only OC.<strong> 

**Bently's POV -  
><strong>  
>"Well here i am i guess," i mumbled under my voice as i showed up in the small town of ipswich.<br>My driver took me to the new house, the one where all my belongings had been taken, MY house, i never thought i could own something like that but i guess i did now.  
>We pulled up outside one of ipswhichs many mansions and the driver opended the door for me, i sighed, i had to get out of the car eventually and face the reality.<br>I gazed up at the incredible house, i shouldnt be this miserable to be here, owning my own house, living my life how i'd always dreamed, i guess now was the time to wake up and realise, i did just that as Mr Elm walked towards me with a smile on his face.

So here's the deal.  
>I was a normal 17 year old living life, out of home, struggling like all teens living out of home, pulling together as many shifts together from work as i could to get by.<br>It had been a daily struggle since my mum had kicked me out and god knows where my dad was, anyway, it was a cold and rainy afternoon i had come home to a strange visitor waiting at the coffee table, my housemate had informed me.  
>He wore glasses and looked smart carrying a briefcase and wearing a very nice, obviously very expensive tailored suit, He stood at my approach and smiled kindley.<br>"You must be Miss. Haywood," i noded at him and shook his outstretched.  
>"Just call me Bently, I dont mean to be rude but who are you," i questioned.<br>"My name is Mr Edward Elm and im a well you could call me a laywer of sorts, mostly im a personal assistant, well i was up until recently," as soon as i heard the word lawyer my mind went into spins, why would a lawyer be here, i started freaking out slowly in my head, he must have seen my uneasyness and quickly followed up his last statement.  
>"No need to worry, your not in any sort of trouble, im here on business actually, i have something very important to tell you," He motioned for me to take a seat at the table he had been sitting at, so i sat down across from him and pondered what he had just said.<br>"What kind of business are you here on?" i questioned very confused now, he glanced at me and slowly began to take large documents out of his briefcase, followed by a small letter with a candle wax seal on the back.  
>"Where to start, it has come to my attention that my client that recently passed had some business he wanted me to finish up after he was gone, It seems that he had kept alot of secrets, even from me," he frowned down at the paper work and handed me something that looked like a birth certificate.<br>"This would be yours," I looked over it for a second and then double checked it.  
>"I think you have a mistake, this isnt mine, i mean it has my same name on it but the wrong last name, and different parents, Siblings to, i dont have siblings, i really think you have a mistake, not even worrying about the document infront of me anymore because it had nothing to do with me.<br>"No my dear i dont, This is your original birth certificate, you were adopted,"  
>i looked at him stunned, what was this man talking about.<br>"There was some complications just after you were born and your biological parents thought it best that you be given a "normal" childhood persay," i just sat there like this isnt happening.  
>"No, i have parents, there names are Monica and Joe Haywood, i just spoke to my mum the other day, theres obviously been a major mix up," i just sat there with a frown on my face.<br>He started pulling out more and more documents, detailing major events that only my parents would know that have gone on in my life, Naming schools i had attended, pets i had, Christmas presents id gotten certain christmas's, it was starting to get ridiculous how accurate he was getting.  
>"okay stop, i get it, im...adopted," i looked down sadley at the documents in front of me.<br>"Wait, you said your client that has recently passed, who were you refering to," i waited for his reply.  
>"That would be your late father, James Danvers, I'm Sorry for your loss," he looked at me sympathetically.<br>"Dont be, i never new the man and besides, how can someone like that honestly call himself my father when he put me into the hands of two people that completly screwed me up anyway.  
>"Ah yes, he was aware of this, that is why im coming to you now, he wanted you to know about everything and meet your real family," i looked at him like he was crazy.<br>"Oh yeah after all this time, he wants me to meet my family NOW?...righto," i rolled my eyes.  
>"He thought you might be a little grudgingly towards him and the family, He left you this amoung other things to explain it all," He handed me a the letter i had seen earlier with the candle wax seal.<br>I looked at it for a moment and then placed it infront of me, he looked at me expectantly as if i was going to open it right then and there.  
>"You said that and otherthings, what else do i have to deal with," he pushed some documents towards me.<br>"He left you an inheritance, even though your not 18 his will was that you aquire it be 18 or not," I looked at the piece of paper and hummed, slowly reading over it.  
>"I James Danvers, yada yada yada, leave my fortune to be split between my children evenly," Blah Blah Blah, i kept reading "To my only baby daughter Bently Zula Cleo Haywood, i Leave..." My eyes popped.<br>"Is he seriously for real right now? ALL of THAT!" I re-read the sentance over and over.  
>"Yes my dear, it is also more then the other children as to say sorry for what he and your mother put you through, you could say a sort of Compensation," He looked at me sympathetically.<br>"If you would sign the bottom, it will be yours and deposited into your account by tomorrow morning," he said pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
>"There was also a request he made and that you wont be able to sign for your inheritance until you agree," i looked at him skeptically as he handed me another slip of paper.<br>"He was aware that you didnt finish your senior schooling so he has requested that you attend Spencer Academy where his other sons attend and finish your schooling, while doing so, living in one of the Danvers houses in Ipswhich," i gawked at him.  
>"Are you kidding me?" i glared at the peice of paper.<br>"He only ever wanted the best for you and he felt that you need this and it would be the best thing for you, you wont be aloud your inheritance until you sign this document," i looked at it again and sighed, it probably was for the best, i'd been struggling my whole life, this would give me a break and id never have to worry about anything again for the rest of my life.  
>I signed both documents and passed them back to him, he looked through them, folded everything and closed them away into his briefcase, then he turned to me.<br>"On signing these documents, you will comence at spencer academy on monday next week, You'll need to pack your things tonight or tomorrow, all of them, and be ready by 9 oclock the day after tomorrow to leave for Ipswich, a driver will be here on the day along with another car to take all of your possesions to the new house," he looked at me as i tried to take all of this in.  
>"You wont live with the Danvers as of yet, we thought we'd give you time to settle in and whatnot before throwing you in the deep end," i nodded not knowing what else to say.<br>"I'm sorry about everything Bently, i really am, your father thought he was putting you in safe hands, i guess everyone makes mistakes," he gave me a sympathetic look again.  
>"Your a spitting image of your mother and father, I must warn you though, since your fathers death she has become quite the alcoholic, best not to get your hopes up about a motherly figure because i assume she may let you down," i nodded again, I hadnt seen a photo of either of my mother or father, let alone any of my family at all.<br>I had Black curly hair to my waiste, Bright green eyes with olive skin and a sprinkle of freckles on my face along with small dimples. I was quite short for my age and i had a evenly porportioned body asside from my curvy butt i was pretty normal, i pondered thinking what my biological family looked like.  
>"Ive learnt never to expect alot from people through my life, really its okay," i gave him a sad smile, still pondering.<br>"Yes best not to," i hadnt noticed but he had brought out another folder and layed it out infront of me of the table.  
>"Theres some photos of your family in here, All there names, Birthdays, Where they live, ect. ect. just basic stuff you may have wanted to know about them all," he pushed it over to me waiting for me to open it again, but after a couple of minutes of not budging he gave up.<br>"Well it seems all of my business here is done, he finally closed his breifcase with a click of the locks before standing and straightening his jacket.  
>"It was nice meeting you Bently, i must say even though everything that has gone on, you still seem like a good kid and dont worry, they'll love you," he smiled at me before crossing the room to the door.<br>"I'll be around as part of James request to help you with whatever you need, you could say a sort of assitant, My name and number is on the folder i just gave you, goodluck Miss Haywood, I'll be seeing you," he smiled and waved a little before turning and walking out the front door.  
>I just sat there, trying to process what had just happend, my head was spinning so i decided to maybe a nap would be the best thing, i gathered that papers and went to my room, slowly sitting on my bed and not long after curling up at the end, exhaustion overwhelming me, i soon nodded off all the information swirling in my head as i did so. <p>


	2. Shes a hit

_So hope you guys liked the last chapter, im just getting started so just wait for all the twists and turns in the plot. Read and Review if your liking it guys!_ _dont own anything except bently!_

**Bently's POV-**

Mr Elm walked over to me, smile on face, hand outstretched.  
>"Bently! i see you made the trip okay my dear?" i gave a shrug.<br>"I get motion sickness sometimes so it wasnt that great," i kicked a pebble with my shoe.  
>"Ah i have a feeling that your a bit anxious about todays meeting," I shrugged again and he just smiled in answer.<br>"Your bags have already been brought inside and taken to your room, would you like a tour before lunch? i expect you'll want to change or relax before your brothers come to see you," I just looked up at him again and sighed.  
>"Yeah i guess so, whats there even to do around here?" his eyes lit up.<br>"Anything that you set your wildest dreams to, its here and yours for the taking," he said sweeping his hand around the house and its grounds, for the first time that day i smiled.  
>"I think I'll just take the directions to my room first,"<br>"I can do that," he smiled in response.  
>We entered the beautifully decorated mansion, it looked old on the outside but inside it was all brand new and had a modern design to it, everything also smelled new, like no one had lived there yet, and i doubt they had by the looks of things.<br>We walked through a entry way and came to a set of glass plated stairs to the right of the entryway, taking them two at a time i made it to the top before Mr Elm, i walked through what looked to be a loungeroom and stopped when i got to a hallway that branched off, i waited for Mr Elm to catch up.  
>"Yours is the one at the end," he said poiting to the double doors.<br>I ran to it excited to see what it would look like, when i opened the doors i got quite a shock, it was extravagant and huge, although it lacked in decorations.  
>My boxes of possesions were littered around the floor in piles and i walked around them as i marvelled the vast room, the walls behind the huge queensized bed were black with silver spiral design on them.<br>There was a huge black framed antique mirror above the head rest of the bed and two silver and black lamps sitting on matching bedside tables beside the bed, i looked at the room for a second, finally nodding in acceptance, i liked it.  
>Mr Elm cleared his throat from behind me.<br>"Lunch is in an hour Bently, I'll come and get you when it is if you'd like?" I was barley paying attention as i mumbled yeah okay, nodding.  
>I decided id use the hour to unpack some of my possesions and before long my room was finished, I was just about to sit down on my newley made bed when there was a knock at the door before it opend to reveal Mr Elm again.<br>He smiled warmley at me, before a frown appeard on his face.  
>"They will be a little later then expected, your lunch is waiting downstairs, they'll be here by around 3 oclock," I sighed, What had i honestly been expecting, I swallowed hard the knot that was forming in my throat that had made me feel uneasy this whole time and shook my head.<br>"Alright then, well i guess i'll have lunch and venture around the property," i rolled onto my stomach about to slide off the bed when I heard a crinkle of paper underneath me, I sat up quicly and removed James' still unopened letter.  
>I looked at it as Mr Elm stood waiting for me, i looked up at him after I had looked at the letter again.<br>"You know he loved you very much Bently," he smiled sadley.  
>"Mmm I'm sure," I said before tossing it onto the bedside table and finally getting up and following the old man downstairs.<br>After half an hour of having lunch with him, as id asked him to keep me company, he suggested i venture around the property on one of the horses the stable out the back kept.  
>I pondered it for a second, I liked horses, they were intelligent and rather smart animals, I smiled and agreed with his idea.<br>Before long i was on the back of one of the sleak shiny mares, riding through the back woods at first at a slow pace and then up to a canter, before long i became slightly lost and swore.  
>I decided id head back the way I'd come but not making any success, i soon became worried so i stopped the horse and listend to the woods seeing if there were any sounds i could distinguish from the usual nature calls.<br>After a couple of moments i heard a car buzz past on a nearby road, so i galloped as fast as possible towards the road before the car became out of earshot and i wouldnt find the road.  
>The road came up all to soon and i had trouble slowing the horse before we reached it, i panicked as it became scared and ran out onto the road, there was already 3 cars speeding down the road from one direction, but it was still a car.<br>I became scared and almost burst into tears as i tried steering the horse back to the side of the road, the 2 back cars became aware that they were coming up to a horse on the road but one still hadnt slowed.  
>Finally the horse moved to one side of the road away from the cars, but as soon as one had sped passed, it bucked in panick.<br>I cried out as i grasped at the ranes to hold on, my grip slipping and limbs flailing everywhere, i slid down the saddle falling backwards and hit the road with a thump of pain, after that everything seemed to go black.

**Calebs POV-  
><strong>  
>Damon was playing with my stereo controls again trying to find something decent to listen to, I was getting distracted by all his bitching and moaning about nothing good to listen to, i was already nervous, i didnt need this to.<br>"Damon stop it already! Your distracting me, i cant drive when your whining in my ear," I gave him a stern look.  
>"Whatever brother, maybe you should just learn to drive better then hey?" he smirked.<br>"Oh smartass," I laughed back, I turned back to the road just in time to see a horse stumble into the middle of the road and the rider fall off, i swerved just in time to miss the unfortunete person, breaking hard as i did.  
>I swore loudley and hit the steering wheel, glancing to damon beside me.<br>"See what your distracting did," I said yelling at him before quickly getting out of the car and running over to the injured rider and her horse.  
>She was laying half on the road half off the road, she was very small, i however thought it was odd that i didnt recognise her from school.<br>"Dude you totally killed her," Reid said standing over her, trying to sus out wether she was still breathing.  
>"Shut up Reid!," i growled in response as i tried to check if she was okay, she was little and had long black hair with olive skin and a sprinkle of freakles across her face, she looked familiar bad i had no idea why.<br>I unbuckled her helment and pulled it away from her head, slowly seeing a large gash gushing with blood coming from her hairline.  
>"Shit," I swore, this was all my fault, just cause i wasnt paying attention to the road, this wasnt like me at all.<br>I quickly picked her up and ran over to my car yelling at damon to open the back door to put her in, while pouge and tyler tried to wrangle the horse back and clam it down, as soon as Pouge got a hold of the lead though he yelled over to be as i slammed that back door and went to climb into the drivers seat.  
>"Caleb, This horse, its one of yours man, She must be one of the staff from your estate just a couple miles up," I paused for a second, a Danvers estate horse, what would one of the staff be doing riding one of our prize wining horses?<br>"Okay man, you head back to the estate with it and see if Mr Elms is around, ask him who's horse it is and tell them we're guna be a little later still," Pouge nodded as i shook my head, quickly trying to get my mind back onto the current situation jumping into the drivers seat speeding away from the scene as i did so.

**Bently's POV-  
><strong>  
>I blinked my eyes open, sun shinning into them, i sheilded my eyes as i groaned and rolled over automatically searching for my phone.<br>A throbbing pain was sent up through my head as i tried to sit up.  
>I grabbed at my head quickly, hissing in pain as my hand came into contact some sort of wound, i groaned and layed back down, then it all came flashing back.<br>The cars, The horse and The road, wow good start to Ipswich or what.  
>I looked around, i was back in my new bedroom, laying under the covers.<br>I heard my door quietly opened and quicky shuffling of feet, i rolled over to find Mr Elm walking to my side followed by a tall brunette boy with ridiculous blue eyes, he had a concered if not angry look on his face.  
>"Ah your finally awake my dear, you had quite the accident," he said quickly examining my head, i groaned again as he felt around the now stitched up wound.<br>"Yeah, figures, the damn horse got spooked and wouldnt get off the road," i said slowly trying to sit up.  
>"Mmm, maybe we shouldve stuck you on a different horse," he said in concentration still examining my head before finishing up and smiling down at me.<br>"That horse shouldnt be taken out full stop, father should have had him put down the last time he pulled this stunt with a rider on him," The tall boy that had remained quite spoke up.  
>"Oh no really, it was my fault, not the horses, please dont do anything to it," i looked up at him scared.<br>"We arent going to do anything to it, i promise Bently, are we Caleb?" he questioned the boy, and then it all clicked.  
>"C-Caleb? as in Caleb Danvers, Caleb?" the boy had a sympathetic smile on his face.<br>"That would be me and your Bently, Sorry about almost running you over with my car," he half chuckled half frowned.  
>I just sat there stunned in silence, i didnt have a clue what to say, my mouth hanging open, after seeing Mr Elms hopefull expression i quickly closed it and nodded my head.<br>"Yes, i mean its alright. Umm hi?" I looked up at him again, just staring at him for a minute.  
>"She sure is an odd one isnt she Mr Elm," Caleb laughed as he watch me gawk at him.<br>"Runs in the family my boy," The old man said smiling down at me again.  
>"Why dont i leave you two to get aquainted and I'll go tell the others that she's alright," Caleb nodded.<br>"Others?" I questioned quickly.  
>"All in good time Bently, but for now, get to know your brother," He winked before slipping out my bedroom door.<p>

**-So what are you guys thinking so far of the story? I've already started the 3rd chapter but i would really love to hear your thoughts and feedback :) hope you guys are liking it so far!**


	3. Never wanted

**Hey guys how are you liking it so far? i would REALLY love some reviews to know how im going and what you guys are thinking about the story so far :)  
>Dont own anything except bently :D<strong>

**Bently's POV-  
><strong>  
>We sat in silence for five minutes, i was still staring intently at him and he was scanning my room almost as if to avoid eye contact, finally his eyes rested on my bookshelf.<br>He got up swiftly and walked over to it looking through it quickly.  
>"So you like books hey?" i just nodded at him as he gave me a questioning look.<br>"What else do you like?" he looked at me again and i just shrugged.  
>"You dont talk much do you?" i just continued to watch his movements around my room, he sighed giving up that i was guna answer back.<br>"Look i know this hard and really REALLY weird but your my little sister and im your big brother, i just want to get to know you," he looked at me sadley.  
>"ok," was all i answerd back and his face immediatley lit up.<br>"So you'll start answering my questions now?" he came and sat on the bed beside me.  
>"Yeah, i guess so," i slightly smiled up at him, he grinned in return.<br>"Okay, im just guna do a really quick 20 questions that okay?" he didnt wana push to much.  
>"Sure," i said looking up at him expectantly.<br>"4 Favourite colour's?"  
>"Green, Black, Blue and Silver" he hummed for a second and then continued.<br>"Favourite...food?"  
>"Chinese,"<br>"Moive?"  
>"Alice in Wonderland, although i do love horror movies the most,"He just chuckled.<br>"Favourite band?"  
>"Dont really have one, I like a bit of everything, except counrty and classical," i pulled a face at the thought of those music genres, he laughed a lot this time.<br>"Hobbies?" he asked curiously, I pondered it for a second.  
>"Drawing, Reading, Video games, Cars, Instruments, Sport, the usual," i said smiling at him, relaxing and becoming more comfortable with each question.<br>"What sports?"  
>"Well i used to swim at my old school and i was on the soccer team, then i started taking dance classes and i wanted to get into Mixed Martial Arts but my plate was already to full with all of that and school," I sighed, he smiled widely at this and then mumbled<br>"swim team...definetly in our blood," I looked at him curiously, while i could see an idea forming in his head, his eyes following nothing and it was like a gear kicked into place.  
>"So i was thinking, maybe you wana meet the rest of your brothers first and my best friends? Just to get aquainted?" I hesitated for a second but then nodded.<br>He stood and walked to the door waiting expectantly, i hesitated again, he smiled a little.  
>"No pressure, come down in 5 then?" I smiled up at him, letting out a breath.<br>"Wait you only asked like 6 questions?" I looked at him expectantly to remember the game, he just had the same grin on his face.  
>"Oh i know, but then i had a great idea," Why was it when he said that it didnt sound like it was going to be a great idea.<br>"Be down in 5 okay?" i nodded again and then finally letting out the huge breathe i had been holding as the door shut.  
>I gatherd myself together and then went and looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom that branched off from my room, once i was fully satisfied i nodded and then headed for my bedroom door.<br>As i walked down stairs i got a quezzy feeling in my stomach again, i hated the build up of nerves before something huge, as i stepped off at the bottom of the stairs, i heard a group of voices and followd them through a arch to what appeard to be the living room.  
>I stood in the doorway looking around the room, caleb was in conversation with a tall boy with caramel hair, he smiled warmly at me, i had a good feeling about him.<br>Everyone turned in the room when they saw the tall boy break off the conversation with caleb and start to walk over to me.  
>"Bently?" he questioned, i smiled up at him, literally up at him, he was so damn tall.<br>"I'm Sam, I'd be your...,"  
>"Brother?" I finished off for him, he smiled warmly again.<br>"Yep," He looked around the room at the rest of the unmoving guys just staring straight at me in silence, he turned back to look at me and then came to stand next to me, putting a reasurring hand on my shoulder.  
>"Bently, This is Dean another of your brother's," He said pointing to a disgruntled looking male leaning against the couch with his arms folded across his chest, he had short dark brown hair and a stern face that said dont mess with me.<br>After not getting a response from either myself or Dean he continued around the room.  
>"Next to dean is Damon, another brother," He said pointing to the male sitting on the couch next to dean holding a glass filled with amber liquid, he had a smirk on his face with spikey black hair and peircing blue eyes.<br>He downed the last of his drink and set it on the table, procceding to get up from the couch and walk over.  
>"Welcome to your worst nightmare kid," he said leaning down and ruffling my hair, I had a pained look to my face and flinched away from him a little, which in turn made the awkward air of the room dissapear to be replaced with the laughter of the guys.<br>"Dont listen to him, we're glad to have you little sister," the guy that had been quietly brooding in the corner walked over and slugged damon playfully on the shoulder.  
>"This is Stefan," Sam said looking from Stefan to myself and back again.<br>"And last but not least, the three boys standing over there are Calebs best friends, we've grown up with them since they were born," He said motioning to the boys standing to the right of the room where a small cute brunette boy, blonde, blue eye'd arrogant boy and a frowning brown hair'd biker boy stood, they all in turn walked over, the blonde striding forward quickly hand extended.  
>"Reid Garwin, and this is Tyler Simms, The one over there that looks like someone killed his cat, Thats Pouge, Dont mind him he's a mute," He smiled playfully at me, I laughed at his last comment.<br>"I am not a mute, Reid you pansy," Pouge said standing a little back from the group looking more annoyed then ever.  
>"Whatever keeps you warm at night man," Reid shot back over his shoulder.<br>"Your mother,"  
>"Thats not what Kate told me last night," The room was a blur in a second as the biker and the blonde went in to kill each other, each getting very quickly pulled off the other by the other boys.<br>"Guys, come on, settle," Caleb said sternly towards them, Reid just straightened up his clothes as Pouge death glared him but slowly backed off.  
>"Now about my idea," He said turning back to me.<br>"I thought it might be a good idea to get to know each of us in a way that you can relate to," He smiled widely, I just stared at him confused.  
>"Sam and Tyler and taking you for a day of the intellectual stimulation," I laughed.<br>"What he really means is the bookstore and the art museum and what not," Sam quickly interjected, i smiled up at him, happy with this idea.  
>"Myself and Stefan are going to see about getting you back on the sports teams, get you all practiced up," Caleb said continuing, i nodded and smiled at him and stefan getting smiles in return.<br>"Dean and Pouge have agreed to show you some things about car's, how everything works, teach you how to fix stuff," I gave him a look like, please dont leave me with them, he just laughed at this.  
>I looked over at Dean and Pouge, they both seemed VERY disgruntled by this idea, i swallowed hard.<br>"And last but not least, Damon and Reid, Well I'm not really sure what they had in store," He frowned for a second before finishing.  
>"But I'm sure they plan to corrupt you with bad Lauange, Video Games and Bar visits," Reid and Damon both smirked at this, which coped them multipul frowns and glares from the other boys.<br>"Oh come on boy's, nothing like a little bit of fun," Reid smirked widley.  
>"Yeah, We've got to teach our little kid sister the ropes, right Reid?" Sam and Caleb both frowned.<br>"Thats what i was afraid of," Said sam.

**Caleb's POV-**

Later that night we were all sitting around the loungeroom eating pizza and watching some movies Bently and Reid had picked out.  
>I observed as she slowly but surley became more comfortable around the boys, just a couple of minutes ago she'd been sitting on Sam and then when Reid had started tickling her she began play fighting with him on the floor to the amusment of the boys.<br>The only 2 that hadnt warmed up to her and she hadnt warmed up to them thus far were Pouge and Dean, who were drinking with each other in the kitchen, eating pizza and watching football on on of the many screens positioned around the house.  
>After Stefan and Tyler had gotten angry at the terrible two-some for making to much noise during the movie they quieted down and Bentley leaned back onto Damons knees resting her head and curling up to Reids side as he came and sat next to her on the ground leaning back on the couch.<br>I smiled slightly but then sighed as i heard Dean and Pouge cheer from the kitchen about someone scoring, i decided i may as well talk to them now while theirs peace.  
>"See i told you man, Titans are guna knock this win right out of them," Pouge said banging his fist on the table as Dean and himself discussed the game.<br>"Oh whatever kid, we'll see," he said grunting and taking a swig from his beer.  
>I stood at the table and cleared my throat, they both swung around with looks of annoyance on their face.<br>"What do you want Caleb," Dean grunted again.  
>"Look Dean we need to talk, you too Pouge," He said looking from one boy to the other.<br>"Whatever it is, i really dont wana hear it, im busy," Dean said taking another swig from his drink and returning his attention back to the game.  
>"No, Listen," I replied angrily.<br>"She hasnt done anything bad to either of you, this isnt her fault any of it happend, shes just as upset and confused as you are right now, alright, the most you could do is play nice, your not doing the best job to make her welcome and from all people, really Pouge?" He frowned at his brother, he may not have been his blood brother but he was as good as it gets.  
>He sighed and took another sip of his beer before looking at his pizza and then up and dean.<br>"Alright man, i know, im sorry i shouldnt have been acting this way towards her, theres just something about her..."  
>"That pisses you off?" Dean cut him off.<br>"No not that, i just...i dunno man, Sorry, I'll try harder," He looked up genuinley feeling guilt.  
>"It's alright man, its a little confussing for all of us," I said looking sympathetically back.<br>"I'm guna go watch the movie then i guess," he said folding up his pizza box and chucking his beer in the bin.  
>"Oh come on, are you kidding me?" Dean replied angrily.<br>"She just wants to be accepted man thats it, you should know what thats like," Pouge threw back at Dean, Dean just sat there glaring at him.  
>"Guys, come on," I tried to break it up but now it seemed like they were as easily pissed off as each other.<br>"No Caleb, I'm not guna sit here and play nice to some little brat that so it says in dads will, is our supposed "Sister" im not buying it for a second man and the sooner shes out of my sight the better, mark my words, i'll make sure shes not sticking around, We dont need any more freeloading skanks around this place, Reid already brings home enough as is," he finished angrily slamming his beer down.  
>Pouge and i just stood there, mouths slightly a jar, then from somewhere beside the door there was a creak, we all looked up simultaniously and my stomach dropped.<br>There was Bentley standing in the doorway, looking like she was about ready to burst into tears, she just stood there and then looking down at the ground mumbled,  
>"I'm sorry," Then withought another word she turned and ran down the hall, i was just about to turn to let rip into Dean when i heard a jingle and the front door open and slam shut.<br>I swore looking from Pouge to Dean and ran after her, turning around and yelling at Pouge to tell the others, grabbing my keys off the table i ran out the door into the cold autumn nights air, a million thoughts running through my head. 


	4. Little bit of him, Little bit of them

**Okay sorry its been a while since Ive updated, sorry about that I haven't had a computer haha anyway, hope you guys like it  
>Don't own anything other then what you don't recognise.<strong>

**Bentley's POV -****  
><strong>I walked up to the door to the kitchen, I was on the quest to find popcorn Reid and Tyler had bugged me until I gave in and said I'd make them some, just as I approached the doorway however, I heard a silent argument going on inside.  
>"I'm guna go watch the movie then i guess," he said folding up his pizza box and chucking his beer in the bin.<br>"Oh come on, are you kidding me?" Dean replied angrily.  
>"She just wants to be accepted man that's it, you should know what that's like," Pouge threw back at Dean; Dean just sat there glaring at him.<br>What was with Pouge defending me? He hadn't liked me at all since the minute I showed up, what was with the sudden turn around?  
>"Guys, come on," I tried to break it up but now it seemed like they were as easily pissed off as each other.<br>"No Caleb, I'm not gunna sit here and play nice to some little brat that so it says in dads will, is our supposed "Sister" I'm not buying it for a second man and the sooner she's out of my sight the better, mark my words, I'll make sure she's not sticking around, We don't need any more freeloading skanks around this place, Reid already brings home enough as is," he finished angrily slamming his beer down.  
>I just stood there in shock for a moment, that feeling in my stomach forming when you just hear something you don't want to, wiping angry tears away from my face I tried to take a step back without being noticed.<br>The floor creaked under my shoe and I cringed, silently holding back a sob, they all turned to my hidden spot in the doorway.  
>I just looked at them momentarily and tried to mumble out a "I'm sorry" without bursting into an embarrassing heap.<br>I took one final look at them and spun on my heal heading straight for the door, I was about to head for the stairs to my room when I saw a shiny glint of keys hanging on the wall, without really looking I swiped at a pair and grabbed my jacket of the stand, quickly flinging myself out the front door into the cold night air.  
>As I ran to the garage I felt small droplets of water fall on my hair, as I opened the garage it began to bucket down, I pointed the keys in the garage full of cars and clicked the unlock key.<br>I heard a soft click click and saw lights to my left flicker on, it was the keys to a black Aston Martin one-77.  
>Without wasting another second I jumped behind the wheel and pushed the accelerator to the floor, flying down the driveway over the gravel road and a swift left turn onto the old highway road.<br>As I turned onto the old road I looked back at the huge mansion and vaguley saw car lights flicker on and come flying down the driveway almost as fast as I had.  
>I pushed the accelerator down harder wanting to go as fast as I could to get away from them, all of them, what was I thinking?<br>I had let myself have a moments hope in that they would accept me and I would actually come to have a real family, I was an idiot to think it and I was an idiot to come here in the first place.  
>My thoughts were running a muck in my mind and I wasn't concentrating on the road or much less how fast I was going, I looked down at my speedometer and it had climbed to 190 and was inching up by the second, I gripped the wheel tighter and pushed my foot further to the floor, I just wanted to get away from them and out of here, just get away.<br>The road was twisting and turning not sharply but winding enough that if I lost control for a second I would fly straight into one of these trees.  
>I heard a buzzing sound in my pocket, knowing that my phone was in there, I wasn't about to talk to them right now, not after what had just been said.<br>I reached down quickly but my hands were slippery from the wheel, my phone slipped from my fingers and hit the console before sliding down to my feet near the pedals.  
>I hesitated for a second, looked at the road, looked back at my phone and then at the wheel, if I was really quick I could just reach down and grab it, but was it really the wisest choice travelling at 210 and going to pick up my phone. HA!. What did I honestly have to lose. I glowered angrily.<br>I took one last look at the road and then quickly reached to grab my phone, big mistake.  
>As I came back up to quickly my head hit the steering wheel and the car veered to the right, It was about to spin out, I screamed and scrambled to hit the break, I was quick but I just wasn't quick enough.<br>The car slid clear across the road and then as quickly as I was flying I was starting to turn upside down, the car was flipping. THE CAR WAS FLIPPING!  
>I had just enough time to register what was happening, before my head was thrown in the window and everything instantly went black.<p>

**Dean's POV-**

I know I shouldn't have said it but it was just eating me up on the inside, was I really supposed to believe all of this without question and go along and play happy family to a kid I didn't even know?  
>I mean yeah I feel bad about what I said and that she was there to hear It but wasn't I just saying what the rest of us were thinking?<br>"Her phone went to voicemail again, Dammit!," Sam slammed his hand on dash.  
>"Calm down Sammie, we'll get her, she'll be fine," I said trying to concentrate on looking at him while driving the car through the slippery rain washed road.<br>"Dean I kid you not, if something happens to her, you realize this is going to be all of YOUR fault, you couldn't just be freaking nice to her? You couldn't just accept her, just a little?" Sam growled at me from the passenger seat.  
>"God man, she's just a kid, do you know what it feels like to have someone say something like that to you and know they mean it? No well you wouldn't, cause you were always dads golden boy"<br>he tapped his foot impatiently, arguing some more.  
>"LOOK, I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean it, I'm just angry at everything right now, angry at the fact that we got dumped with a kid sister we never even new, angry with mom and dad for NEVER telling us about her! And angry that now we're just expected to welcome her with open arms as if she's been around the whole time! " I said throwing back at him, he glared at me and I glared back.<br>He threw one last look at me and turned back to the road, just in time to hear a car skid and a huge metal crunch across the road, I braked as hard as possible and flung the car into a skidding stop, just in time to see the Aston Martin skid across in front of us and roll twice before disappearing off the road into the black trees that laid beyond the road.  
>I heard the others screech to a halt behind us and start running from their cars to the Aston Martin that had just veered and rolled off the road.<br>I didn't even register what I was doing before I was doing it, I had already jumped from my car and was running to the side of the road, I looked down a steep ditch and saw the car on its roof, and headlights still on, motor still running.  
>I jumped down the hill and slid the rest of the way to a stop in front of the car, I could smell fuel, the fuel was leaking and if the motor was still running It would catch fire and blow any second.<br>I ran to the driver's side to see Damon standing there, Stefan was on the ground through the broken window trying to cut an unconscious Bentley from her seat, she was covered in blood, to much blood.  
>Stefan finally got her loose but the door frame was so mangled they couldn't pull her safely through it, Damon quickly pushed the car up as far as he could, There was a spark from the side of the car.<br>A spark! I jumped down beside Stefan and helped him wrench Bentley out just in time to turn her away as the car erupted into flames. I grabbed her, stumbled a few feet and then felt a blast of energy as the car blew up sky high.  
>I rolled off Bentley, Stefan and Damon had shielded us and Caleb had put up a force field around them, they'd saved us.<br>I sat up but clutched my head, It was searing with pain, I pulled my hand away and it was covered in blood, my blood? No my head hadn't been cut.  
>I quickly rolled to my side to see the others swarm us.<br>I pulled Bentley into my lap as Stefan took a look at her.  
>"She's cut an artery in her arm, there's a lot of blood, I don't know If I can stop it!" he said frantically.<br>Sam pulled his shirt off and ripped it into a large piece to tie around Bentleys arm.  
>"Just help her!" Stefan looked up at Sam, with fearful eyes.<br>"She's lost to much blood, if I help her…" he trailed off and had a frantic look to his face.  
>Pouge and the other boys rushed over holding a first aid kid from Tyler's Hummer.<br>"Here," he thrust it quickly at Stefan, Stefan just looked at him with sad eyes.  
>"I…I..don't know if I can help her," I cradled her small body in my arms.<br>"Just do something Stefan!" I yelled at him, Damon quickly stepped forward, nudged Stefan out of the way and grasped the fabric tied around her arm, he pulled it hard and clamped an iron hand down on her arm. He quickly took his arm out and nicked it on a piece of glass on the ground.  
>"Hold her still Dean and hold her mouth open!" Damon ordered.<br>I did as he had told me and held her tighter, holding her mouth open for his blood to drip down into it, he body started to shake as if she was having a seizure, her eyes flew open and she cried out in pain.  
>As if by an invisible force, we were all thrown at least a foot away from her, we tried to get up and rush back to her but it seemed there was a force field or something like it around her.<br>Her back arched and she screamed out in pain again, a light somewhere in her chest started to appear, at first a soft glow and then a more intense shinning, almost blinding light.  
>It disappeared for a second and then her back arched again, the light came back more intensely this time, she cried out in pain one last time before her body became limp and light dissapear.<br>This time when we tried to run forward we could, we all raced back to her side and Damon quickly checked her for a pulse.  
>"What the hell was that," Reid said from behind me.<br>"Has that ever happened before?" Pouge thrust at Damon and Stefan.  
>"No…I don't know what that was, but it definitely wasn't us, she has a pulse though, a feint one, but the artery is completely healed and she should have her blood back.<br>"As for that little light show, I have honestly no idea" He looked at me and then Stefan.  
>"What if…What if she's part her, part Damon part Caleb?" Tyler who had been completely quite the whole time finally spoke up.<br>"What are you talking about man?" I asked completely confused.  
>"She's your full sibling right? Well, 2 of you have fangs, 2 of you have powers, 2 of you are human, it all balances out, so where does she fit?" He looked at all of us seriously, from behind me Damon began to laugh.<br>"What? You mean like some sort of hybrid, has the best of all three worlds with no weakness'?" He had a are you kidding me look on his face.  
>"No, I see where he's coming from," Sam spoke up "It would make a lot of sense, She's just about to turn 18, exactly when your powers and your fangs started to make their appearance," he said pointing at Caleb and then at Damon "and all of a sudden dads other half of his will that we never knew existed shows up? And we find out we have a kid sister? Who all of a sudden gets pretty fatally hurt and this shit starts happening to her," Sam said motioning down at Caleb who was now holding her.<br>"I dunno man, seems pretty farfetched to me?" Pouge said looking at me and then Sam.  
>"I don't really care what it is right now, we have to get this shit cleared up and her home. Now." Damon said finally and swiftly.<br>The boys all nodded silently and began to walk back to their cars, Caleb handed Bentley back to me so he could magic the car back together, with a black flick of his eyes, the car was back on the road in one piece and working fine, the only evidence of what happened was the scorched ground and surrounds and Bentleys new scar.  
>Sam walked over to me to help me with Bentley, I shifted her to his shoulders as mine had still taken a beating in the explosion of the car, man id be hurting in the morning.<br>"I'm telling you man, Our lives are weird," Sam said seriously towards me.  
>"Yeah well, when have they ever been normal?". <p>


	5. Evil Twin in training

**Trying to get as many chapters out of the way before I cant get a hold of a computer again for a while haha sorry guys.**  
><strong>Anyway you know the deal, I don't own anything other then what you don't recognise.<strong>

**Bentleys POV-**

All I saw was blue eyes, blue eyes and ridiculous pain, I sat bolt upright in bed. In bed?.  
>Wait, the last thing I had remembered was…the car had lost control, I was rolling, that means…I must of crashed.<br>I looked down at myself frantically at my hands, legs, arms, there was nothing, not even a little scratch, I jumped out of bad and ran over to the mirror about to search my face for any sign of injury when I paused and gawked. What had happened.  
>My face was the same, but different.<br>My eyes were Green, not my normal green, like an intensely bright green and my hair was thicker and blacker , my face was flawless like one of those models you see in the magazines, I took a step back from the mirror and had a look at the rest of my body, I was taller now, only by a little.  
>My body was pretty much evenly proportioned now, I had the body of a swimsuit model or something, what the hell was going on. I twirled and stopped when I saw the tiny little imperfection on the inside of my right arm, there was a scar there, it had never been there before but now it was?<br>what was going on? I must have seriously hit my head, I said trying to shake the image of me, or not me out of my sight, walking to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
>I walked into my bathroom and headed straight for the shower, going to warm it up before I got in.<br>I turned on the hot water and then the cold, but the hot came out to fast and scorched my skin, I hissed and jumped back, but when I looked up from my scorched hand, I was on the other side of my bedroom, what the hell was going on, my gums began to stinge like crazy, the sting started to turn into an unbearable pain as if someone was ripping my teeth out.  
>I ran into the bathroom for the mirror and gasped as I did, the reflection I was looking at and it was looking back at me just wasn't me anymore.<br>The eyes of the reflection were the blackest eyes I had ever seen, that's not the thing that had shocked me though, I looked down at the plump peach lips and there was blood dripping from them, I pulled my lip up to look at my gum but saw nothing.  
>I looked hard at my gums trying to figure out where the blood had come from but there was no trace of a cut.<br>"Oh thank god, Bentley your finally awake,"  
>I spun around shocked and hissed, this time when I moved across the room I noticed myself doing it, id done it in half a second without moving, I looked down at myself before looking back up at Sam who stood horrified in the doorway.<br>"Sam…I..I..I don't know whats…whats happening to me?" I turned to see my reflection in the room length mirror and that when I saw it, my eyes had gone completely black and I had…I had fangs.  
>I took another look at Sam and tried to walk towards him but he held his hands up and took a step back.<br>"Sam, what are you doing, its me? Please, help me? I don't know whats wrong," I began to sob.  
>"Bentley I think it would be best if you just stayed here for a couple of minutes," he said calmly hands still held up infront of him as if in defense.<br>"But…But..I.." I just stood there looking at him as he closed the bathroom door and I hear a click, followed by his footsteps running frantically out of my room and my bedroom door slamming, followed by another set of locks.  
>What was happening to me, whats going on, I silently sobbed to myself as I slid down the wall to a ball on the floor with my knees pulled up and my arms holding them tightly to my chest.<br>I was on the floor for a few more minutes before I heard my bedroom door quietly click open and then silent footsteps walk up to the bathroom door, a hushed argument was muttered behind the door before it finally slowly clicked open.  
>"Bentley?" Stefan stepped through the door followed by Dean, Damon and Caleb.<br>I didn't bother looking up, I felt him come sit next to me and I immediately tensed I looked up at them , they all faltered and looked shocked.  
>I hissed and moved further away from them, I felt the fangs come out again and they all gasped.<br>"Lemme alone," I mumbled from my hands as I covered my face.  
>"Hey kiddo, its okay, your okay, look at me," Stefan said trying to tilt my head up to look at him.<br>I sighed and slowly looked up at him, I gasped and tried to crawl away from him again.  
>"Your…your…" all I could do was stutter.<br>"Im exactly like you," he smiled.  
>He had white gleaming fangs but his eyes were different to mine, they were his normal eyes but all bloodshot and they had veins of black around the eyelids.<br>"And me," Caleb spoke up as he walked forward and crouched infront of me, he closed his eyes purposely for a moment and when he opened them they were entirely black.  
>"What, What are you," I asked still cringing away from them.<br>"Well its complicated, you were born into one hell of a family kiddo," Caleb said now crouching at eyelevel with me, he sighed sitting down across from me as the others leaned against the door and bench.  
>"There's six of us, Dean and Bobby are human, Myself and Sam are…Gifted with well you could call them magic powers and…Stefan and Damon are Vampires, don't ask me how it all came to be, because we've been trying to figure it out ourselves for years, Then you came along, now we don't know what to think," he said scratching his head.<br>"The boys came up with a theory, I didn't think it was right but the more and more I think about it and the more we've had a look into their theory im thinking their right," Damon walked across the room and stopped.  
>"The theory is…you our special little girl, are a mix of all of us, a hybrid if you will," I just looked at him like he was mental, then I looked at the others, he was being serious.<br>"Your serious?" I looked to Caleb pleadingly.  
>"We're completely serious," he sighed again playing with the hem of his jeans.<br>"So I'm a…"  
>"Vampire,"<br>"Who has powers,"  
>"But is still human," Dean finished.<br>I looked up at him, they were the first words he said since he came in here, I still didn't understand why he was in here.  
>He looked at me softly and caring. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?<br>I couldn't wrap my head around it, it was too bizarre, I was losing my mind.  
>"Can…Can I just have a shower and ahh clear my head," I looked up at them.<br>They looked at me skeptically but nodded and sighed.  
>"Why don't you come and see us once your done, dinner should be ready," Stefan said smiling for the first time since id seen him since the accident.<br>"Dinner? Wait…how long have I been asleep for?"  
>"You've been out cold since 11 last night, its 6:30 Saturday," Dean said carefully.<br>"Oh," was all I muttered before they turned and left me sitting alone on the bathroom floor again.

I sat in a daze for a few more minutes before I stood and ran the shower again, I stepped in and felt the hot water run over my body, it was like liquid relief, my muscles loosened and I relaxed just a little after I had cleaned myself up I decided it was time I joined the rest of the house downstairs.  
>I picked out a simple Peach tank top and dark blue fitted jeans, I checked myself out in the mirror before heading downstairs, I had to admit, this new physique was really starting to grow on me.<br>I played with my hair a little but it pretty much sat in perfect long raven curls down my back.  
>I went to reach for my make-up but took a second look at my face and realised my skin was flawless and I had the perfect amount of colour in my cheeks and lips, hell even my eyelashes and eye line looked long and black, I shrugged and headed downstairs.<br>As I walked down the stairs and reached the bottom, I walked down the hallway and went to turn into the kitchen but heard laughter in the lounge room, I continued down until I found the boys playing pool and watching a movie, everyone just seemed to stop as I entered, the air becoming tense.  
>"Ah there she is," Reid said quickly swooping me into a hug before taken a step back and whistled at me, breaking the silence.<br>"I have to hand it to you baby girl, you have killer genes working on your side, you look…good enough to eat," he winked at me.  
>The tense air in the room was broken by groans and growls and a fit of laughter from Pouge and Tyler, I smiled, and it felt good just to smile.<br>"I walked over to the pool table where Reid had returned to, apparently he was versing Dean and Damon and 5 other boys I'd never seen before.  
>They looked at me curiously as I eyed them carefully.<br>The biggest one, with short brown hair and huge muscles walked up to me slowly, with a lot of authority in his step and came to a stop in front of me, causing silence to fall over the room.  
>"So you're the newest member of the family, Bentley I take it," he eyed me glaring a little, I glared right back.<br>"Guess I am, what's it to you," I replied being a smartass.  
>"Hmm I'd lay off that attitude if I were you, pip squeak," he smirked back.<br>"I don't have to do shit," I hissed back, crossing my arms and making it obvious I wasn't guna stand down to him, he laughed at this and ruffled my hair.  
>"Welcome to the family shorty and put the fangs away, I'm not guna hurt you" he said folding his arms to match my stance.<br>I hadn't even realised my fangs had come out, I shut my eyes and I felt them slowly retract, I was definitely going to have to get used to that.  
>"I'm Bobby, your older brother, you definitely have my attitude" a light flicked on in my head, human.<br>"Pfft, she has my eyes," Sam shot from the couch.  
>"Both you bitches are wrong, she defiantly has my charming good looks," Dean said smirking.<br>"Whatever you say brother," Caleb said from a stool throwing a chip at him just as someone cleared their throat at the pool table.  
>I turned and reid was smirking at me.<br>"Bentley, this is our other friends, they know all about us, they keep our secret," Caleb said turning to the 4 boys whose names I still hadn't caught.  
>"That's Garrett and Hunter," he said pointing to the two tallest boys. The Garrett boy was ridiculously attractive, blue eyes and messy tasselled brown hair.<br>Hunter was just as attractive, with short messy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, he was wearing a smirk and looked like the bad boy type. Interesting.  
>"And Ceaser and Alexander," he finished pointing to Alexander a slightly older guy probably about 23-24 dirty short blond hair and a cute smile, brown eyes and then Ceaser.<br>Ceaser had the same smirk blue eyes and blonde hair that hunter had been wearing, they were probably brothers, both looked like the bad boy types.  
>I nodded a hi at them, not really interested in what they had to say, I looked around the room and they took it as a dismissal of any conversation from me.<br>I saw Sam sitting on the couch to the far side of the room and decided I'd see what his deal was from before, if he grew up with vampire brothers why had he been so afraid of me.  
>"Hey," I sat down and tried to force a smile at him, his face softened he could see the hurt look that had crossed my face.<br>"Hey kiddo, how you holding up," I looked at him unsure how to answer, I had a frustrated look on my face, I just shrugged.  
>"Why were you scared of me before?" I came out bluntly.<br>He laughed at my bluntness and then sighed  
>"I wasn't scared of you, I was scared for you, I just found out I have a baby sister and I wasn't looking after you for more than a week and you end up like this, I…I just felt responsible, I'm sorry kiddo," he smiled sadly, I quickly hugged him.<br>"It wasn't your fault, your my big brother, you could never do anything wrong, I love you and I know you tried your hardest but this was beyond your control, this was going to happen to me sooner or later," I said hugging him tighter.  
>"These are the moments the make being an older brother all worth it," he smiled down at me as I looked up at him as he kissed my forehead.<br>"Sammie, why does Dean hate me," I asked him curiously, he sighed frustrated.  
>"He doesn't hate you kiddo, hes just finding it hard to adjust, its not you he hates, it's the situation that has been put on us and the fact that our parents never told us about you, that's what he hates," I looked up at him with big eyes and nodded my understanding, deciding it was best not to ask anymore questions.<p>

I sat cuddled up to him for the next half an hour just watching him work away on his computer and asking him questions every now and then of what he was doing, then finally the maid came out and announced dinner was ready.  
>It was like a mad rush for the kitchen, all the boys practically ran through the door, the older boys falling behind as they watched the younger ones attack the table towered with food, I looked at the table shocked, it was covered in every dish imaginable.<br>"What are you guys cooking for an army or something," they laughed at this.  
>"Or something," Reid smirked, everyone started laughing again.<br>After everyone had their food they sat scattered around the big lounge room making conversation here and there about football and small stuff that I wasn't interested in, until my name was mentioned.  
>"So how do you think your guna go with school kiddo?" Caleb asked me, grabbing the attention of everyone else.<br>"Well as far as a private school goes I don't know, I never was one for rules, or snotty little brats, just girls in general really," he looked at me curiously again.  
>"I don't come from a wealthy home and I don't like rich kids, I don't make friends with girls and I don't like authority figures, I generally like shit done my own way, If I'm told to do something and I don't wana do it, I won't, no matter how hard that person tries to make me do it, I do however love my sports and have a scrazy competitive streak" I smirked.<br>"Ah finally, My twin…I've been waiting for you," Reid cried dramatically from the floor.  
>"Definitely has bobby's attitude," Dean smirked.<br>"You going to try out for any of the teams?" Garrett asked curiously.  
>"Are you kidding? Stefan and Caleb already have her signed up for Swimming, Track, Soccer, MMA, Ice hockey and Lacrosse," Dean finished.<br>"Shes guna be like our ultimate little athlete," Caleb said proudly.  
>"Were guna run a muck so much," Reid grinned at me.<br>"Provost Is guna love her," Garrett spoke up from the pool table, I looked over and smirked at him as he smiled back.  
>"Provost?"<br>"Yeah, he's like the big boss, like a principle but way more hard ass," Tyler said from next to Reid.  
>"Ah, im sure we'll get a long perfectly then," I said smiling sinisterly.<br>"So when does school go back anyway?"  
>"Not the Monday coming, the following one," Stefan finally spoke up.<br>"That reminds me, is the Dells party still on?" Hunter asked, Dean groaned.  
>"You kids still do that shit? Wow I must be getting old then,"<br>"Hell yeah we do and now I have my evil twin, we're guna fuck shit up," Reid said holding his fist up so I could bump knuckles with him.  
>"What are we black now kiddies?" Bobby mocked from the other couch.<br>"Blacka then you, ma man," Reid teased.  
>"Reid I'm only going to tell you this once, I definitely aint "ya man", he finished smugly.<br>Everyone burst into laughter at this and I cracked another smile, yeah I could get used to this.

**So how are you guys liking it? Thank you to both of the people that reviewed, means alot, lets me know that atleast someone likes it :)**


	6. The sadness will never end

**Thanks to the guys that reviewed! Means a lot! And for Blue Moon that reviewed asking how old everyone is, I will get explained once they return to school, because their obviously guna be in different grades, so that will be in this chapter or the next  
>Don't own anything but what you don't recognise!<strong>

**Bentleys POV-**  
>The remaining week and a bit leading up to school flew past, I grew to feel comfortable around all my brothers, doing sports with them or helping them with the cars and what not.<p>

Damon and Stefan decided that it would be better if they taught me how to control not to bring out my fangs and eyes every time someone freaked me out or pissed me off, it would be hell trying to explain it to someone and it would expose them all.

Sometimes when they gave me lessons in the lounge room the boys would sit around listening and watching as they instructed me and taught me how to control it more.

The lessons from Caleb and Sam were the most fun though, they were teaching me what I could do with my powers, it really was unlimited.  
>I disappeared from one side of the room and re-appeared half a second later, they were slowing teaching me to work my way up to listening in on peoples thoughts and energy balls.<p>

"Now everyone think of something, Bentleys going to try and zone in on your thought," Sam said walking around the room slowly.

"Bentley, just relax, clear your mind and concentrate," he ushered.

I heard the sounds around me and then the more I concentrated the sounds began to fade replaced with a darkness, I slowly tapped into the darkness and worked my way forward, beginning to hear little whispers, then all at once ten different sentences hit me at once.  
>I sifted through the sentences carefully, singling them out and reading them aloud, eyes still shut.<p>

" 67 impala, black 67 impala," I said opening my eyes and looking straight at Dean, he smiled proudly and nodded.

"Cats, crazy cat lady…going to tap the crazy cat lady," I opened my eyes and stared straight at the blonde with the smirk on his face.

"Really Reid?" everyone burst out laughing at this.

"What?" he said innocently "it was original wasn't it?" he chuckled, I sighed closing my eyes again.

"If he keeps staring at her ass like that I'm going to knock his block off," I laughed at this and opened my eyes swivelling around looking at the boys trying to determine who that was, I stopped at bobby but he held up his hands in defence.

"Sorry kid wasn't me," I continued to look around the room stopping at Caleb and then Damon but they both pledged innocence, I sighed shrugging and shut my eyes again, I heard a small release of breathe come from around the room, I smiled at this and began listening again.

"Nice ass, her eyes are green, caterpillar, purple," I read out, slightly confused opened my eyes to stare at the boys.  
>My eyes quickly landed on Garrett's.<p>

"Your smirk gave it away," I smirked back at him, the back of his head was quickly slapped by Dean, he held up his hands not expecting it.

"That's my little sister dude," he said glowering at Garrett, he held up his hands again innocently.

"Yep okay, threat made, strictly off limits," everyone began laughing again at their little show in the corner.

I shut my eyes one more time, growing tired of this and listened intently.  
>"Shut your mind off, shut it off before she hears it," Seconds later I started seeing and hearing something, at first it was distant but then it was as if I was sitting in front of a TV.<br>It was Damon and at second glance, Stefan.

They were in a lounge room, much like this one but it had been decorated differently, there was 4 young girls about the age of 18 laying around on the couches that littered the room, Damon sitting on one with his arms around 3 of the girls while Stefan was standing at the fireplace with the other girl, his back turned so I couldn't quite get a look at them.

Everything seemed to be normal until I heard the girl Stefan was with cry out, I looked over and she was staring straight at me with big eyes of shock, Stefan quickly pulled away from her and his eyes swivelled around the room searching for something, I gasped, his fangs were drawn and he had blood running down his chin.

This time when he turned back to the girl he ruffley bit into her neck , she gasped loudly one last time before her body crumpled and Stefan let her body fall to the ground.  
>He looked down at her wide unblinking eyes and pale face, bending down he stroked it before muttering "ahh so young and stupid," before resuming his stance and stepping over her as if she was a wasn't there and he hadn't just killed her.<p>

He walked over to what looked like a liquor cabinet and pulled out old expensive looking bottles, pouring two glasses of amber liquid like I had seen Damon drinking when I first met him.  
>He walked over to his brother handing it to him before sitting on the side of the couch next to the unwavering girls, watching as they were intoxicated by Damon's beauty and it was as if nothing else in the world existed<p>

"Share around the food brother?" Stefan questioned, Damon smirked.  
>"There's plenty to go around little brother, be patient," his eyes turning dark and his fangs sliding out as he made his last statement.<br>I stood in the scene, shocked and horrified as they fed like wild animals on the young girls draining every last drop, I gasped and shook away the memory quickly returning to my own head and opening my eyes to see the boys curiously staring at me.

I quickly looked at Damon and Stefan before I took off towards the nearest bathroom, not even bothering to lock the door as I heaved my guts up.

Sam quickly rushed in after me, followed by Dean and Caleb; they skidded to a halt as they saw me sitting next to the toilet head resting on my arm, pale and sweat dripping off me everywhere.

"You shouldn't have pushed so hard, sometimes this can happen when you're pushing for more then you've learned, your body needs time to catch up" Sam said brushing my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear gently.  
>I shook my head quickly.<p>

"No…no…it wasn't that…im guna…im guna be a monster," I began to sob as their faces twisted in confusion.  
>Sam quickly stood and grabbed a hand towel, running it under cold water making it damp and then quickly rushing back to dab my face with it.<p>

"Bentley baby, what did you see?" Dean questioned as he kneeled down next to me rubbing my back as I sobbed.

"I…I…It was Stefan and Damon…They…were killing people, girls…my age, that could've been me!" I began sobbing out harder.  
>Dean and Sam exchanged a look, Dean whispered something to Caleb, he quickly nodded and left shutting the door softly behind him.<p>

"Bentley, look at me, baby your not guna be a monster okay? I promise, you wont, nothing like that is going to happen to you!" Dean said quickly leaning forward to hug me as I cried harder and harder.  
>I didn't want to be a monster, they were monsters, they'd killed…and enjoyed it.<br>The thoughts running through my head making me cry harder, Dean tried to sooth me by rubbing my back and rocking me back and forwards.

"Why are…you…being…so nice…to me," I sobbed out between breaths.  
>"You…hate me," I whaled out, he looked down at me with guilt.<p>

"I don't hate you kiddo, I could never hate you, even when I wanted to I couldn't, I was just angry at everything, I promise I don't hate you, how could I hate you your my baby," he said smiling down at me, kissing my forehead quickly.

Deans POV -  
>I looked down at her cradled in my arms, she was so precious and little, the guilt welled up inside of me, why had I even tried to hate her.<br>I could never hate her, looking down into her big hopeful eyes my heart clenched, she was my baby sister and I had been an ass to her, she didn't need that, she needed me to protect her and tell her it was all okay, hug her and tell her I loved her and that I was never going to leave her.  
>My stomach clenched and my heart ached at remembering the words I had said to Caleb and not really intending on her hearing, remembering her little face crushed at my words.<br>She thought I didn't want her, that I didn't love her, that I hated her.

I had to do everything in my power to make her see that was wrong that she was my baby sister and id always love her no matter what, id always be there to pick her up and make her better, that was my role as a big brother, it was daunting but I could do it.

Growing up with younger brothers was completely different to a baby sister, with brothers you play fought and stole each other's toys, played in the mud and made each other cry, went on adventures and just became their best friends, with a sister, it was a completely new ball park that we were all trying to adjust to.

With a little sister, they were sensitive and hurt easily, saying the wrong thing and you'd make them cry worse than you'd ever make your brothers cry, you couldn't play fight with them because they were to breakable, to precious.  
>They need to be protected and shielded unlike little brothers who could take care of themselves because they were boys and boys were tuff and strong.<br>I looked down at her again an idea forming in my head.

"How about we spend the day together today? Just you and me?" I asked her softly, she looked up at me with those same puppy dog eyes and my heart melted, how had I ever even thought I could hate her.

"I can get to know you and you can get to know me a little better?" I looked down at her again smoothing her hair out, she sniffled a little and wiped across her nose with the back of her hand, she slowly looked up at me and nodded, I smiled warmly down at her.

"Well why don't you get cleaned up and we go out for…ah…a little bit of shopping? I bet you'd like to go shopping?" I looked at her expectantly but was thrown off when she shook her head, She began to chew her nails and looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes, That look could make anyone crumble and make them do anything.

"Food therapy?" She asked from behind her hand, I smiled widely down at her, She definitely was my sister.

"That sounds like an amazing idea," I jumped up and began to help hoist her up until she looked at the door and then at me, fear rising in her eyes.  
>"They're not out there," I answered registering her fear and the cause, her shoulders dropped a little as she sighed in relief.<p>

We left the bathroom and walked back through the lounge room, the boys eyes all on her, some curious, some sympathetic others confused; she quickly ducked down the hallway to the stairs and then disappeared from sight.

I turned back to the boys filling them in on what had happened and what she had seen.

"No wonder she was so freaked," Tyler muttered.  
>"I mean you see something like that and know your one of them and could potentially turn out like them, that's enough to scare anyone," he finished looking sadly up at me.<p>

"So do you reckon the blood lust will start soon? I mean it's been 2 weeks almost," Pouge spoke up from one of the bar stools next to the pool table, I faltered at this question.

"Hard to know really, you'd have to ask Damon and Stefan, but seeing as they aren't going to be around for a while, I guess we'll just have to wing it," I finished, even unsure in my own words.

"Well the only thing that's picked up is her normal human appetite, she eats more than Pouge and Dean combined," Caleb added in, some of the boys looked surprised at this, Caleb have a "you haven't notice?" look on his face.

"It's been kinda obvious guys I mean it's hard not to notice how much she eats," he finished, scratching his head in frustration.

"Maybe that's the cause of the transformation and being human, fanged and magical, maybe it's just the side effect," Hunter added from beside Pouge.

"No I don't think that's it, she'll still definitely have the blood lust, but maybe human food with sustain her and she won't get as hungry for blood as often," Sam finished, proud of his theory.

"You really think so?," Reid questioned from the floor.

"Yeah I guess so," Sam told him.

"It would make a lot more sense," Garrett added in.

"Mmm," I finally grunted looking at all the theories.

"Well if her human appetite escalates don't you think he human abilities and emotions will to?," Pouge asked.

"Damon did say something like that before, but he didn't know for certain because she was a hybrid," Caleb supplied.

"Again I guess we'll just wait and see and keep one hell of an eye on her," Sam said looking at me, I nodded in understanding.  
>The conversation continued with theory's that alike until she re-appeared in the doorway 30 minutes later," I looked over at her and smiled, she nodded and tried to force a small smile on her face.<p>

"We'll guys, would love to stay and chat but we're going to hang out in town," I stated matter of factley and they all nodded in understanding but looked sceptical.

20 minutes later and we were sitting in the nice café in town, id ordered coffee and donuts, Bentley ordered the waffles and a chocolate thick shake.  
>I was growing ever more curious about her so I decided to ask her about her life.<p>

"So what were your adoptive parents like," I asked curiously but after seeing a quick flash of hatred and hurt flash across her face momentarily, I realised probably wasn't the best topic.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, she looked at me with those big eyes again and smiled sadly/

"No, it's okay, there's nothing to be sorry for,"  
>"My adoptive parents were…Drunks, They were aggressive and beat the crap out of each other almost as much as they did me. They made it pretty clear at a young as that I wasn't theirs and they didn't want me," She paused.<br>"If they weren't fighting each other they were passed out or drinking, I soon began to realise I had to fend for myself," She sighed looking up at me.

"Birthdays were painful but Christmas was worse," I could hear her voice shake as her eyes became glossy.

"They actually left me entirely alone one Christmas, just packed their things and went away," She drew circles on the table with her finger avoiding my eyes.  
>"I learned that it was only me from that day forth, I was on my own and I slowly learned to hate the holidays and people,"<br>"My home life only affected me socially at school, I became a loner but I always excelled in my classes," The waitress brought over the food and drinks, placing them in front of us, I nodded in thanks to her, returning my attention to Bentley.

"And then there was the happiest day of my life, The day they kicked me out/I left/I turned 16, I packed the few possessions I had, scrambled the only money I had left that they hadn't taken to drink away and left," she took a sip of her drink.  
>"The first couple of nights I spent in a homeless shelter, after I got a job the second day was there I rented a room from someone with my first pay and slept on the floor until I could afford a bed, I got a second job and stopped school entirely, that way I could afford to live," She looked up at me sadly.<p>

"I eventually moved to a nicer neighbourhood with nicer people and I've been there ever since, well up until the day that Mr Elm came and found me," She finished, not going any further with her story, I didn't push, I just waited for her to tell me what she wanted to in her own time and pace, I just looked at her sadly, my heart breaking.  
>My little sister had to struggle with a life of misery and pain, while the boys and I lived in a loving, wealthy, home and went to prestigious schools, never having a single worry in the world; I reached across and squeezed her hand.<p>

"It's all going to be different now little sister, All of it, You never have to worry about anything ever again, I promise," She looked at me and I could see the trust starting to form, she believed me.  
>We talked some more about idle thing but never touching the subject of her old life, after finishing everything and payed we took a walk down the road.<br>We passed little boutiques filled with nice clothes, Toys, Shoes, Expensive jewellery, but she never paused at any of them, didn't even give them a second glance, she did however stop when we came to a shop at the end of the street, in front of us stood an old beat up bookstore.  
>Of course I thought, her brother is Sam after all, he was the biggest geek I knew, I chuckled.<br>She pulled me quickly through the old glass door, a bell chimed as we stepped through, looking around was isles and isles of books, the old book smell of mustiness and dust surrounded us, She began to head straight for the shelves but stopped when I didn't follow.

"I'll catch up with you in a second, I just have to make a call," I smiled, this time she returned it and I could tell it was sincere and not forced, then disappeared between the rows and rows of books, I quickly pulled out my phone and hit 1, the voice quickly picking up after a few short rings.

"Dean, What's up?" Sam replied sounding exhausted.

"Bentley's birthday is coming up soon isn't it?" a pause.

"Yeah in about 2 weeks, why?"

"Listen, I've got an idea," I filled in on what she had told me and what we were going to do.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I worked hard on it!  
>Leave your feedback and tell me what you think, it would be muchly appreciated! <strong>


	7. authors note

Hey guys just a quick authors note, im just working on a new chapter now so it should be up today or tomoorw!  
>Thanks everyone for all the reviews, Means so much!<br>thanks guys


	8. Death by popularity

******Im soo sorry for such a long wait guys but i hope you enjoy my update, i made it extra special seeing as you guys had to wait so long!  
>Don't own anything except what you don't recognise.<strong>

I rolled over in bed hearing the mad beeping of my alarm, I squinted at the clock on my phone as it flashed brightly at me, 7:00 it was my first day of school, well my first day in 2 years. I read the date under the clock 20th of April, one more week and I would be 18. I smiled, maybe this year my birthday would be better. Maybe.  
>The last week that had gone past the boys had tried to spend as much time doing things with me before I went back to school.<p>

After the day Dean and I had gone on our little hang out, we'd become a lot closer and hung out regularly when he wasn't busy with business and other things.  
>The other boys and I had taken the dirt bikes and gone on day's rides around the hundreds of tracks on the huge property, going to the waterhole sometimes, climbing the steep hills finding little caves and what not in the miles of land.<br>I'd become fond of all of them, I would never admit it but I had a small crush on Pouge and Garret, but who could blame me? They were gorgeous boys, all the boys were, it was strange.  
>I smiled to myself at one of the most recent moments I'd had with Pouge.<p>

Today though, was school, I sighed, my first time back at school after 2 years god I was going to be a little rusty.  
>I rolled out of bed and slid my phone into my docking station momentarily scrolling through my playlist scanning over pink Floyd, Skrillex, Carolina Liar and finally deciding on Disparate Youth by Santigold, I smiled as the song started, today was going to be a good day.<p>

After taking a quick shower and throwing on my uniform that one of the boys had left hanging on my cupboard door, I made a few adjustments, raising the black pleated skirt a bit so it climbed a little above my knees, I rolled on my midnight blue socks and matched them with my black ankle strapped peep toe wedges, I threw on my midnight blue blazer over my plain white button up shirt and finally loosely added the long black tie.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I wanted to make an impression today I applied make up lightly in all the right places, adding lots of mascara to make my eyelashes look huge, I quickly lined my eyes with eye liner and slid on some nude coloured lipstick, finally finishing up with slight blush on my cheeks, I quickly curled my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders in dark waves and then added some of the Vanilla Chanel perfume Dean had bought me as a gift.

After giving my look a once over and nodding I finally decided that I would knock them dead today, finally grabbing my matching black studded Marc Jacobs spiked shoulder bag that Caleb had gotten me, he'd said if I wasn't carrying something designer they would eat me alive, I had laughed at this but quickly stopped when I noticed he'd been completely serious, rich people I scowled rolling my eyes.

I descended the stairs slowly waiting for the other boys to catch up who had just walked out of Caleb's room, Reid, Tyler and Pouge following Caleb right behind me as I descended the stairs, They all stopped momentarily though once they took in the sight of me, Reid was the first one to step up and wolf whistle at me, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Well if you weren't the most popular girl in school, you will be by the end of the day," He smirked placing a quick kiss on my cheek, I smirked right back at him.

"Side by side we'll take this school down, one cheerleader and jock at a time," I grinned placing my arm around his waist, he laughed at this.

"Ah twin where have you been all my life," He grinned back pulling me down the stairs.

"Reid stop it! That's my sister," Caleb called from behind us; we both burst into laughter at this.  
>As we reached the bottom step of the landing I froze in my tracks, Stefan and Damon were standing with the other boys waiting for our arrival.<p>

"Hello sister," Damon said standing next to the couch nonchalantly with a glass of whiskey in his hand already; Stefan glared at him and slowly made his way over to me.

"Can we talk... alone, before we leave for school," he asked wirily, I looked around at the other boys carefully to find my answer but they all avoided my eye contact different things around the room all of a sudden having caught their attention...cowards I glared.  
>I nodded quickly breaking away from Reid's side, he made a strangled sound out of his mouth in protest but I tried a smile at him and muttered "It's fine," He didn't believe me, I don't even think I believed me.<p>

We strode down the hallway leading off the lounge room and ended up at the end of the hall in the study, he waited until I had entered and slowly shut the door, I became alarmed and he saw the look on my face, quickly saying "for privacy".

"Don't worry, they have super hearing they'd be able to hear if I was secretly attacking you or something," he tried a half smile at his joke but faltered once he saw my stone cold expression.

"I'm sorry," He started "It was never..."

"Don't worry about it," I said quickly cutting him off, He looked at me sympathetically and shook his head.

"No Bentley, please let me explain," he pleaded; I sighed taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"The memories you saw, they were the first right after I turned, that was a LONG time ago, almost 150 years, I had no one to help me control the cravings or bloodlust, all there was, was Damon and I, not having a clue and going on rampage after rampage, We lost control...completely and we fought profusely, eventually splitting up," He looked down at his hands sadly.

" but one day someone came along and helped me control my bloodlust and cravings, helped me bring my humanity back, I'm not going to lie, at first I loved ripping people apart but after a while somewhere deep down inside me I started to feel something, maybe guilt I don't know but I knew I couldn't continue like this, that's why I broke away from Damon, The influence we had on each other was bad almost unhealthy...for both of us," He looked up at me slowly, intensely.

"But you will never be like that, you will never be like us, not if you don't want to be, We're here to help you, your going to be okay," He slowly reached up and rubbed my cheek with his thumb, moving a stray curl, tucking it behind my ear.

"I'm sorry you had to see that memory, but that is the old me, I haven't been that way in 130 years Bentley, Please believe me," He searched my eyes for an answer and I slowly nodded, reaching over and crushing him in a hug.

"I always believed you," I murmured into his shoulder, I felt him relax and hug me back.

"Thank you," he said stroking my hair slowly "You have no idea what that means to me," He sighed.  
>I pulled back and smiled at him for the first time in a week.<p>

"You're my brother, nothing will ever break the bond we share Stefan, I promise," I grinned at him.

"Your a one of a kind, you know that don't you, I've never met anyone as pure hearted or forgiving as you, you can light up everyone's world with just one of your little smiles," He smiled at me again and I quickly returned it.

"You realising there's no escaping us now right? Your brothers and I will never let you go, never let you be hurt, We would go to the ends of the earth for you little sister," I jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned to find Damon standing there next to my arm of the couch looking almost...sad.

"I know," I almost whispered in reply, I sighed and got up from the couch, closing the space between Damon and me and giving him a hug, not as affectionately as Stefan but I tried, He was rigid for a while but slowly returned it awkwardly.

"I love you big brother," I whispered softly, he tilted my head up to look right at him.

"As do I little sister," he said before kissing my forehead and crushing me into a tight hug.  
>After a minute or so Stefan rose from the couch and cleared his voice behind us.<p>

"Guys, Bentley and I have got to get going to school," Stefan said quickly, Damon nodded in understanding letting go of me carefully, I turned to leave with Stefan but stopped and turned back to Damon.

"You'll be here when I get home?" Sounding almost like a child, I squeaked out.

"Of course," he said smiling, I smiled and the turned back to Stefan.

"Okay, I'm ready," I grinned.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I paused to take the scene in, Rich kids frolicked the car park, climbing out of shiny new, Bentleys, Mercedes and Lexus'.  
>"I'm so not ready," I groaned out leaning through to the front seat and staring through the windshield.<p>

"You better be ready, Show no weakness cupcake, they love that shit," Reid muttered leaning into the front seat next to me.

"Shut up Reid, You'll be fine kiddo," Stefan said pulling his key out of the ignition and grabbing for the handle.

"And besides, you already have star reputation, being our sister, that automatically makes you cool," Caleb grinned back to me from next to Stefan, We burst into laughter and I heard Tyler protest in the back seat as Reid tried to clamour over him for the door.

"Reid just WAIT!" He yelled as Reid flung the door open and they both went rolling out of the side of the car and onto the ground with a thump.

"What a way to enter the new school year boys, fall out of the car in front of the whole student body," Garret burst out laughing as he called Pouge, Ceaser and Hunter over laughing hysterically as the boys started rolling around on the ground wrestling.

"Yeah cause I really wana be known as their friend," I said sarcastically as people walked past laughing hysterically at the idiots on the ground.

"Alright, alright you two break it up!" Caleb said pulling them apart.

"We have a reputation to uphold remember," he laughed winking at me, I groaned.

"I'm so screwed!" I trekked away from them but they all hastily caught up when they noticed I was seriously trying to distance myself from them, I climbed the front stairs with the boys right on my tail but stopped when I entered the main foyer and crowds of people swarmed passed me, some noticed m, others were too caught up in their gossips but the second that the boys stood beside me, then the attention started.

People noticed me straight away and tried to hide their glances from behind lockers or books, others didn't even try they just blatantly stood there staring, whispering to each other and telling other people what was going on.

"Great," I groaned, All the boys laughed at this, Stefan came to stand beside me, handing me my timetable, I hadn't even noticed he'd disappeared, I'd gotten to avoid my introduction with the provost because a couple of days before school had returned Sam and Caleb had brought me in for my interview with him and I'd gotten all my information and schedules then.  
>I looked it over and smiled 7 subjects, not bad.<br>Math B  
>Physics<br>Neligh Lit  
>History<br>Art A  
>Graphics<br>Sport

I was pretty pleased with this.

"Some of the classes we'll be taking together because they mesh the top to grades together, Like Sport, Graphics, Math B and Physics, you'll be with all of us for that," Stefan said over my shoulder.

"But your just with your own grade which is Hunter and Ceaser for History, English Lit and Art A," I nodded in understanding.  
>"Okay then, what's first?" I asked curiously.<p>

"You guys have English lit first, We have Chemistry," He said looking at my schedule, we walked down the crowded hallway seeing people turning and whispering as we casually interacted with each other, then a thought occurred to me.

"Wait up, you and Caleb are in the same grade? But you're not twins?" I was confused.

"I decided to stay back a year," he smiled "You however should be in the same grade as him but you're getting held back cause you haven't been to school in 2 years," He said and then a look of even more confusion crossed my face.

"But WE'RE not twins either?" I asked.

"No, you're not, we were all born at very different times, this is just the age that we stopped ageing at, Caleb's was 18 and yours will no doubt be 18 to, however mine was 19, so how about we use the excuse that you and Caleb are twins and you've been away at boarding school for the last 10 years?" He said.

"Oh," It all made sense now "Sure," I nodded slowly grinning at Caleb, he grinned back.  
>All the boys had noticed that more people had started staring at our small group and I sighed.<p>

"Its Showtime boys," I said to Ceaser and Hunter pulling them down the hallway for English lit that Caleb had showed me a couple of days before hand.

I almost forgot and turned to say goodbye to the boys but they were already caught up in a group of girls that had approached them and was fawning all over them, I rolled my eyes at this, I guess I better get used to sharing, I thought a pang of jealously running through me.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, your still number one in their eyes," Hunter said noticing my stares back at the boys as we trekked to class.

"Hmmph," I grumbled turning around defiantly.

We made it to the first class just in time as the first bell went off, I stumbled into the classroom full of students just after Hunter and Ceaser had entered, I glanced around in awe, this couldn't possibly be called a classroom, It was more like one of the auditoriums you saw in colleges but smaller, Guess this is what you pay for higher education.

I stopped gawking when I noticed all the eyes gawking back, I quickly crossed to the teacher's desk and handed her my slip, she smiled warmly at me, she was an older teacher probably about 45.

"I'll spare you the humiliation of questions and just introduce you shall I" I nodded and smiled a quick thanks at her.

"Listen up Class this is our newest student, Bentley Danvers, I hope you'll all make her feel welcome," As soon as the word Danvers left her mouth the whispers started and some people even gasped making it a little dramatic, She smiled at the class and then back at me, I tried a smile again but this time it was just a grimace.

I quickly climbed the towering stairs avoiding the whispering and stare's and found Hunter and Ceaser on the end of the last row saving a seat for me between them.  
>I hunched in my seat as I sat down groaning when every eye in the room was still focused on me.<p>

"Ehh heem class, eyes to the front, attention back to me," The teacher I now knew as Mrs Wetherbea called around the classroom.

"Gotta get used to it princess, we're pretty much royalty around here," Ceaser laughed patting me on the shoulder I just rolled my eyes and dragged out my pencil case and text book from my bag and listened intently on what she had to say, This term we were learning about old authors and popular books.

Today's subject was Steven king, I smiled, I had read all of his books, I'd never been able to afford one but borrowed them from the library when I was younger, but seeing as I was wealthy now id bought numerous copies of my favourite books at the old bookstore id gone to with Dean last week, Steven King's collection had been amongst them.

The day flew by quickly and before long it was lunch and I was making my way over to the table full of my brothers and friends with Hunter and Ceaser.

They smiled up at me as they saw us walking towards the table, I looked around the table, there was some new additions though, 3 girls where sitting around the table, a blond girl latched onto my brothers arm and a caramel skinned girl fawning over Pouge and nestled into his neck and lastly a pretty brunette kissing Garret, none of the three girls seemed happy to see me but hid it well.

Caleba head with the introductions, apparently the blonde on his arm was called Sarah, after a little once over and some consideration she smiled warmly at me and held out her hand.

"Hi nice to meet you," She was pretty with long blonde hair and blue eyes, the kind of girl every guy fawned over, that jealousy seeped back into me.

I was living a luxurious life with beautiful people, did I really think I was going to fit in here, my smile wavered for a second and I held onto her hand a little too long, I quickly let it drop and smiled an apology.

Next was the caramel skinned girl and the brunette, the brunettes name was Lara and she was Garrett's girlfriend and the darker skinned girls name was Kate, Neither of them extended their hands just smiled a forced smile at me, I tried to return it but found myself failing.

The table became tense and I took that as my cue to leave, without much warning I pushed my tray back and muttered a quick apology saying I'd left something in the English Lit room and I needed to go back for it, Reid and Tyler offered to come with me but I shook my head saying I'd be fine.**  
><strong>  
>I quickly rushed out of the Cafeteria receiving even more glances and whispers then before, I fastened my pace and made straight down the hall for the front doors, I was just to them when someone behind me called out my name, I didn't want to turn, I didn't want to have heard it, I just wanted to rush out the door and never look back, but my guilt got the better of me and I turned myself to face a worried looking Stefan and Pogue.<p>

"Hey," I said forcing a smile; they narrowed their eyes at me.

"This isn't the way to the English lit classroom," Stefan said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you're right, my mistake I got lost," I laughed trying to shrug it off but neither believed me.

"It's in the complete different direction, but you knew that didn't you," Pouge said sceptically, I sighed looking at them both.

"I...I can't do this, I can't compete with all...all of this," I said waving my hands around at them and the building.

"You live a lifestyle I've never led or could've dreamed to be able to lead, It's not me and It's exhausting to try and act like this," I forced out the last bit and frowned holding my tears back, not wanting to cry now.

"Bentley, we don't expect you to act anything but yourself, we know it's going to be tough but we're here, we're all here to make sure your fine," Stefan said quickly striding forward and embracing me in a tight hug as I sobbed into his shirt.

I heard other footsteps approach and whispered conversation, all of a sudden I felt extremely hot like I was sweltering in 40 degree heat, Stefan let go of me quickly realising something was wrong, he frowned and looked at me.

"Why do you feel like an oven?" He asked more so to himself holding a hand up to my forehead, I felt a tight stinging in my nose and the next second I saw a serious of drops of blood leak onto my white shirt.

"Stefan," I started but had to hold in the bile that was rising up my throat as I dashed out the front door and onto the grass next to the front steps, I fell to my knees and heaved my guts up crying in pain as a burning sensation ripped through each time I vomited, I finally opened my eyes, only wanting to close them tightly again as I saw the site before me. Blood and lots of it.

"Steff-f, Ste-ffan," I choked out, he was already beside me along with Reid, Pouge, Tyler and Hunter, They all had a serious look of concern on their face.

"Did this ever happen to you after you'd turned Stefan?" Reid bit out quickly, looking more worried by the second.

"No never," He looked down alarmed at me and pushed my hair out of my face reaching into his pocket for a tissue to wipe my face with.

"Someone go and get Caleb now!" Stefan said hoisting me up into his arms carefully, I protested loudly as a sharp pain drove itself up through my chest.

"No, No, No, No! Put me down it hurts," I cried out in pain, Stefan quickly placed me back on the ground and I quivered on my side, trying to curl up in a ball.

"I'm s-s-so c-c-old," I shivered; Stefan felt my forehead again and came back with a shocked expression.

"She's ice cold," He informed whoever was still standing next to me.

"Shouldn't she be though," I heard Tyler ask.

"No, She shouldn't be that cold, especially seeing as she felt like a furnace 2 seconds ago," Hunter strangled out leaning down beside me.

"We need to get her home right now," Stefan started but I protested.

"I-I-t hurts t-t-o much," I coughed out; He smoothed my hair back and stroked my face.

"I know kiddo but it'll only hurt for a minute," He started but then I heard Caleb cut across the others.

"Where is she, What's happened," Caleb's voice was alarmed and I barley saw him out of the side of my eye as he leaned down beside Stefan and took one look at me, before turning to Stefan angrily.

"What's wrong with her Stefan? What's going on?" He growled.

"I-I don't actually know," He sounded like he had began to give up hope.

"We're taking her home NOW," Caleb growled at him, pushing past him to grab for me, I scrambled back crying out in pain as I did.

"No! There's something wrong with her, Every time I've tried to move her she's in unbearable pain, Go and bring the car around and we'll stick her straight in," he said handing the keys to someone, I whimpered holding myself together on the ground as I listened to the boys argue, a second later I heard the halt of tyres.

"Okay kiddo, I'm sorry for this," Stefan said before I even knew what was happening he was pulling me up and placing me in the back seat, I cried out in pain trying to hold back a scream but it slightly slipping out as a gurgle as more blood rushed up my throat and onto the backseat.  
>Someone swore and moved my head, I felt the door next to my head open and someone lifted me up carefully to place me in their lap, whipping the blood away from my mouth again.<br>The next thing I remembered was voices talking over each other in anger and distraught and the door next to my head opening again.

"No, No be careful, She's really hurt," Stefan from what I could take it made out to whoever opened the door and then a rush of voices hit me at once, My head felt like it was splitting in half and I cried out again raising my hands to cover my ears.

"Everybody shut up!" Damon growled out, I saw him through my blurred vision and turned my head to look at the upside down image of him.

"Hey my princess, you okay," He wiped a stray strand out of my eyes and I lifted my arms up reaching for him again, bursting into sobs, He quickly leaned over and removed me from Stefan's lap pulling me into his arms, I looked up at him for a second and smiled before everything fell off the edge of my world and went dark.

Stefan's POV-  
>I prayed that we would make it to the house soon, She literally looked like she was dead, not me dead but dead dead, A tear slipped down my cheek as I cradled her little form rocking her back and forth, She was barley responding anymore.<br>"Please be okay," I whispered into her hair as she swam in and out of focus.

We screeched up to the house and it was utter chaos, the boys were swarming the front yard waiting for our arrival, as soon as the car pulled up though they swarmed it, Damon was the first one to wrench the door open almost off its hinges, as soon as the boys took sight of her they broke out into a fit of anger and argument.  
>She rolled her head back and forward in agitation and before anyone knew what was happening she screamed out in pain holding her hands up over her ears as if she couldn't bare the sounds around her.<p>

"Everybody shut up!" Damon growled at the group looking at me worriedly searching for some answer I couldn't give him finally looking down at the still form of his limp sister.

"Hey my princess, you okay," He said softly to her, She slowly tilted her head to see him and then began to reach out for him bursting into tears as she did, He quickly leaned down before I could protest and pulled her out of the car and up into his arms.  
>I watched him begin to walk away from everyone, I watched as a smile graced her lips for a second before her head lolled back and she went still, Damon paused and looked down at her, slowly saying her name.<p>

I jumped from the car before I even knew what I was doing and bound towards the 2, everyone had realised what was going on the second I made it to his side, it's as if the whole world had become slow motion, everyone's reactions delayed, no one quite moving fast enough.

"Bentley? Bentley!" he growled down to her shaking her softly, he shook her harder a second time despair in his voice.

"No, no, no," he stuttered out shaking her again, crying out her name, it began to register what had just happened, the cold started to seep into me.

"Damon, wait...listen," I shook him, trying to get him to listen, everyone became quiet as we listened, a slight prolonged beat, it was her heart, very very slow but at least it was beating.

"Why is it so slow?" He growled looking up at me, I had no clue and could only shake my head, the others were already holding the door open for Damon so he could bring her through the entry way quickly, Sam ran straight into Mr Elm as he saw our group and then Bentley in Damon's arms, I registered the look on his face, it's as if he almost knew this was coming.

He ushered Damon and the boys up the stairs and into the library softly placing Bentley on the couch Damon whirled on Mr Elm, right in his face, voice dripping with venom and eyes blood shot with blood lust.

"What do you know," He growled at the man.

_  
>3rd person POV<p>

"It says that right now all 3 forms are battling it out in her body and will continue to do so until the minute that the clock strikes and she turns 18, whichever true form she picks will dominate the rest and she will embody it from that day forth," He finished looking at the group.

"So you mean that I can just be human again?" There was a small whisper out from the side of the pillow, and we all rushed over to the couch, her eyes were squinted shut but she was breathing normally again,  
>"I'm fine guys," She croaked out trying to wave us all away from her.<p>

"Yeah famous last words pipsqueak," Dom spoke up from the arm of the couch at her feet; she tried a small smile at this.

"Pipsqueak? Really bro?" He grinned at her but it was momentary as she broke into a coughing fit pulling her hand away from her mouth to see it covered in blood, she moaned tried pushing her head back into the pillow.

"Right now boys, there's nothing you can do to help her," He said in pity.  
>We looked at Mr Elm and after he mulled over the page a couple more times he finally spoke up.<p>

"Again, I could be human again?" She croaked out at Mr Elm, He frowned doing a once over of the page.

"I think the last couple of weeks it's been allowing you to see all the sides to it and now your rightful decision will be made, everything's balanced itself out, but yes I don't see why not my dear," He smiled at her "Although your human side is your weakest and there is a possibility it would not make the transition successfully," He frowned.

"But there's a chance?" She whispered again, hacking out a throaty cough as she tried to speak.

"Well yes, but not a strong one, I...would advise against it," He looked around gravelly at us as he said the last part as if trying to urge us to persuade her otherwise.

Damon's POV

The week went by to quickly and the day before her birthday was quiet, no one had said much, they'd just been studying the book. The days leading up had been agonizing for all, There wasn't any laughter, no fun, some days attending school when there was nothing else quite to take their mind off of the arising occasion though they just sat around in miserable quiet, every hour or so some of the boys would go to check on Bentley but mostly she slept, not aware of their presence.

The 3 hours flew by quickly, they always did when something was coming that you didn't want to, by the time I looked up at the old clock perched on the mantel it was almost time, I sighed regrettably in defeat and rose from my seat getting glances from the boys hold up in the corners or on the couches.

I nodded to Dean and Stefan and then made my way up the stairs, feeling like the longest, hardest walk of my life, I was walking right into loss, I was used to loss never really caring much for it or anyone, but this, this hit home, for once in my long painful life since Catherine, My heart ached for my baby sister.

I quietly creaked her door open and by the time I had turned back from shutting it softly she was on her side eyes looking at me, waiting for me to do something.  
>I took gentle slow steps towards her and heard her sniffle; she was crying as it registered, it was almost time.<p>

I sat down on the bed next to her taking her hand softly and stroking her hair as tears ran down her face leaving wet tracks, She opened her mouth as if to say something but then quickly shut it again, forehead creasing in frustration then her small lips parted again, this time what came out shocked me for a second, only a second before I composed myself, never letting her see the pain flick across my face.

"I don't want to die," She sniffled more tears running down her cheek; I quickly wiped it away and smoothed her hair back out of her face.

"You won't, I promise little one, I'm here to protect you, forever and always," I whispered softly as her eye lids fluttered shut over her bright green iris' she looked so young, so young and vulnerable, her breathing softened as she drifted back off again.

That was it, the last words I would ever speak to her I thought with anguish, for I already knew which path she was choosing, damned if you do, damned if you don't.

I turned to look at the clock on the table 11:56, I grew anxious; if she was human again she could die through the transformation, Vampire then she'd suffer through an awful pain for the rest of forever and magical would drain the life right out of her, There's no winning in this family, we had always been set up to fail as far back as our ancestors would take us.

Time slowed to a practical stand still as the first beeps of the alarm pierced the sound of nothingness noise reverberated around the room each beep signifying the end as if taunting me slowly, it was time.

She never moved, never twitched, there was no light like before, just a quietness as the final beep sounded to a rest, her breathing sped up hand tightened in my grip, Tears pricked the back of my eyes, I looked on as her breathing hitched and then as if on cue, stopped.

My tears slid freely down my face now and a sob caught in my throat as I lay my head down next to her still from, she was so cold already, so rigid, how could I have let this happen? HOW?  
>The whole world was still for a moment, just one moment, before her fingers twitched and she rose up in bed chocking back a cough for air, her lips parted in relief as she turned her gaze on me and If I'd been breathing it would've caught because the face that was looking back at me wasn't my little sister anymore but a mirrored self of what she used to be now replace, white fangs, veined red eyes and all.<p>

**So how'd you guys like this chapter? It was extra long because of the such delayed update, I've already started on the next chapter and it will be introducing her transition and maybe a love interest or two ;)  
>Stay tunned folks! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!<strong> 


End file.
